faith
by nicolacullenmilne
Summary: baby Bella was banded and was left at the Cullen's house but little did they know she was half vampire and half human what will happen to baby Bella? Possible lemons in later chapters. read and review but it is mostly rated T. review review review review !
1. Chapter 1

Summary- baby Bella was banded and was left at the Cullen's house but little did they know she was half vampire and half human what will happen to baby Bella? Possible lemons in later chapters.

Chapter 1

Esme's POV

Since the kids are at school and Carlisle at work I get pretty lonely easily but at least the kids and Carlisle will be home any minute. That's when the door opened

"honey I'm home" I heard Carlisle yell I jumped out of my seat and ran to him vampire speed and hugged him tightly and wrapped my legs around his waist and started to kiss him and he kissed me back and on the lips again and then on my forehead I giggled at that

"whoa save that for your bed" Emmett smirked earning a wack in the head from Rosalie

"ow rose" Emmett complained

"oh did I hit you oh sorry" rose said sarcastic and I started to laugh because that was so funny that's when the doorbell rang I went and answered it and found a baby laying their crying I called Carlisle and when he saw it he told me he was going to check it and he said it look like it was 1 year old I then find a note:

The note

_**PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY ISABELLA I CAN NOT ANY MORE SO TAKE CARE OF HER.**_

"it's a little girl Carlisle can we take care of her?" I asked Carlisle with pleading eyes

"momma?" Bella asked

"aw Carlisle she said mamma" I said while picking Bella up

"why not we can adopt her" Carlisle said and I had a huge smile until I heard a tummy growl and I looked at the baby and she giggled

"are you hungry?" I asked doing the baby talk and she just grabbed my hair with those tiny hands

"I take that as a yes" I said and took out some baby formula and feed her once she got full she fell asleep so I put her to bed.

What do you think review please just PM me for questions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The next day, she can run?

Bella is still 1 years old

Bella's POV

I tried to get someone's attention but no one's got me out of my crib so I climbed out of the crib to the changing table to bean bag chair and ran to the steps I walked down them but then fell down and was caught by my man Edward. I smiled at him "how did you get out of the crib missy" I just laugh and jumped out of his arms and ran to my mommy.

"mamma" I yelled

"hey missy did Edward let you out?" I shook my head "then how did you get out?"

"I think she climbed out of it" answered Carlisle

"did you climb out of your crib?" Esme asked and I nodded

And everyone laughed

That night

Edward's POV

I gently put Bella in her crib since she was still sleeping.

I told Rose to come over and watch her for a second so I could talk to Alice.

To my surprise she was happy to watch Bella. Well Rose always did want kids.

Alice was already out in the hallway so we could talk about what happened earlier.

"Alice what did you mean by Bella will be mine."

"Edward I had a vision that Bella is your mate. You finally found a mate Edward even if she is a baby."

I was stunned Bella was my mate. Well I did love her but was it lover kind of love or family kind of love?

"Edward you will realize that you love her, in fact I think you already did realize it.

With a smile on my face I went back into Bella nursery and told Rose that we should leave so Bella can sleep.

I reached into the crib once Rose was gone and touched Bella's Cheek. It was so soft and warm."

"I love you my Bella" I whispered

I then reached down and kissed her forehead and reluctantly went over to her nursery door and turned the light off and closed the door as quietly as I could.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch with everyone else to watch tv, but all I could think about was Bella. My Bella. Little baby Bella, who is so tiny now but will grow up to be my mate. Unbelievable. I went to my piano and started to sing and recorded it.

The lullaby

Soundtrack - Twilight

Isabella Marie Swan,

I love you.

Sleep my love, my one and only.

I promise, to love you everyday of forever

this I swear to you.

I love you.

Without you I would die.

Isabella Marie Swan.

This I know is true.

You stole my heart.

And I wont ever let you go.

Sleep my Isabella,

My little Bella.

You are so precious to me.

You are safe in my arms,

safe from any harm

You are heavens gift to me

There is nothing to fear.

Not while I'm here.

Now close your eyes and dream

Let all your worries melt away

I wont ever let you go.

No.

You are the most beatiful soul to me.

You never see yourself

as clearly

as me

While you sleep,

close holding me

I'll tell you a little secret

That your dreams

Will only know

I loved you

when I first saw you

I vowed to never let you get away.

Sometimes when I stay.

I hear you call my name

only to hear it in your sweet dreams

Isabella Marie Swan

one day I will ask you to become

Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen

But until then

I'll dream of when will happen

I promise to never loose you

You will never understand

what you mean to me

You are my life

Before you

I was a lost

And as I see you sleep now

I'll let you know somehow

Saving you

saved me

My heart is yours to keep.

Sleep Bella,

sleep.

And I stopped and a Esme came in "that was beautiful Edward sing it to the baby because she just woke up from a nighmare okay?" Esme asked

"okay" I said running to her room

Soundtrack - Twilight

Isabella Marie Swan,

I love you.

Sleep my love, my one and only.

I promise, to love you everyday of forever

this I swear to you.

I love you.

Without you I would die.

Isabella Marie Swan.

This I know is true.

You stole my heart.

And I wont ever let you go.

Sleep my Isabella,

My little Bella.

You are so precious to me.

You are safe in my arms,

safe from any harm

You are heavens gift to me

There is nothing to fear.

Not while I'm here.

Now close your eyes and dream

Let all your worries melt away

I wont ever let you go.

No.

You are the most beatiful soul to me.

You never see yourself

as clearly

as me

While you sleep,

close holding me

I'll tell you a little secret

That your dreams

Will only know

I loved you

when I first saw you

I vowed to never let you get away.

Sometimes when I stay.

I hear you call my name

only to hear it in your sweet dreams

Isabella Marie Swan

one day I will ask you to become

Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen

But until then

I'll dream of when will happen

I promise to never loose you

You will never understand

what you mean to me

You are my life

Before you

I was a lost

And as I see you sleep now

I'll let you know somehow

Saving you

saved me

My heart is yours to keep.

Sleep Bella,

sleep. AnSoundtrack - Twilight

Isabella Marie Swan,

I love you.

Sleep my love, my one and only.

I promise, to love you everyday of forever

this I swear to you.

I love you.

Without you I would die.

Isabella Marie Swan.

This I know is true.

You stole my heart.

And I wont ever let you go.

Sleep my Isabella,

My little Bella.

You are so precious to me.

You are safe in my arms,

safe from any harm

You are heavens gift to me

There is nothing to fear.

Not while I'm here.

Now close your eyes and dream

Let all your worries melt away

I wont ever let you go.

No.

You are the most beatiful soul to me.

You never see yourself

as clearly

as me

While you sleep,

close holding me

I'll tell you a little secret

That your dreams

Will only know

I loved you

when I first saw you

I vowed to never let you get away.

Sometimes when I stay.

I hear you call my name

only to hear it in your sweet dreams

Isabella Marie Swan

one day I will ask you to become

Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen

But until then

I'll dream of when will happen

I promise to never loose you

You will never understand

what you mean to me

You are my life

Before you

I was a lost

And as I see you sleep now

I'll let you know somehow

Saving you

saved me

My heart is yours to keep.

Sleep Bella,

sleep.

And I sang it all night long rapidly

I hope you liked it the part were she climbes out of the crib over the changing table I wrote this because my twin (mineturtlelover) did it but instead of going into a bean bag chair she went into my crib so review I want more reviews okay thanks guys and I will update soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella is now 2 years old

Esme's POV

I couldn't believe my baby was 3 years old today my sweet Bella

"Mama" she came running into my room "Me save No Bella Barbie" I chuckled I knew that ment that Alice and Rosalie were trying to put her into her birthday outfit. but I also knew how much this birthday ment to not only me but to Alice and Rosalie to. Rosalie loved Bella like she was her own daughter and Alice well also would always adore the girl.

"Bella why don't you just let them dress you up they want you to be pretty on your birthday" I wispered in her ear. She nodded her head but she didn't look happy about it.

I carried Bella into her room were Alice and Rosalie were waiting I wanted to be a part of this preperations to it was a once an a life time experiance for me.

Alice put Bella in a light blue party dress Bella had insisted that if she had to dress up it had better be blue we all had our suspisons that it was becuse it was Edwards favriote color.

Bella looked at her self in the mirror well Alice did her hair. when it was done she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her looking for Edward no doubt she hated to be away from Edward any more then was nessary. I knew that there was a connection there but it felt like I had lost my daughter to him and she was only one year old.

Edward POV

I was sitting on the couch when a bunndle of blue came hurrling at me at lightning speed then I heard giggles I looked down at Bella in my arms and smiled.

"Well what do I have here?" I acted like I didn't know she was.

"Eddy no Silly its me Bella" she giggled into my chest. now if anyone else had called me Eddy all hell would have broken lose but when she said it in her little childs voice it made my heart melt I noticed that she was dressed up and I realized Alice had gotten to her.

"Did Alice dress you up"

She nodded her head and sat up in my lap "You like" she held the hem of her dress in her tiny hands for me to enspect.

"You know what Bella boo my favriote color is blue and on a little princess well it looks even better." Just then I noticed that Alice Rosalie and Esme were at the bottem of the stairs. Esme came over and took Bella from my lap " Time for cake my Bella" We all walked into the kitchen were we were met by Carlisle Emmett and Jasper. We watched as Bella blow out her candles and opened her presents and let me tell you there was a lot any excuse for Alice to go shopping and Bella was one of her favriotes.

I just loved watching the look on Bella's face as she opened each present. When all the presents were opened she ran to everyone thanking them and kissing them. When she got to me she lifted her arms for me to pick her up I did and she quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Edvard" She still called me that sometimes even though everyone knew she could say my name She held her stuff cat that I had gotten her to her chest.

"Happy Birthday Bells"

"Happy Birthday Bella" Everyone said and her face was lite up with enjoyment.

Bella is now potty trained but she does eat human food but wanted blood to drink and that's how they found out she's half human and half vampire.

A SONG FROM ME

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

AND I WILL HAVE Edward HUG YOU

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

DONE MINI SONG

REVIEW AND I WILL CALL Edward SO HE CAN HUG YOU

(HUG) BY EDWARD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I just started school and never got the chance to update so sorry. I will try to update today ok. Oh and Bella is now 3 and 4 later this chapter

Chapter 4

Esme POV

Today was Bella's first day at preschool so I asked Carlisle to come with me once we got there Bella was in a pretty dress we got to the class room and Bella started to cry.

"no! don't leave me! Mommy! Daddy!" she cried as the teacher picked her up and she as kicking

" we'll be back soon princess" Carlisle yelled as the door shut

"aww did you see her face?"{ I asked

"yeah I felt bad she really hates us now" he answered laughing

"yep we will have Rosalie or one of the kids get her" I wisphered

"they won't go because they will still be at school" he said sadly

2 hours later

Carlisle POV

"hey princess" I said

"its time to go" Esme said

"no!" Bella yelled and Esme grabbed her and she screamed

"you'll be back tomorrow" I cooed and she stopped and smiled

"did you met anyone?" Bella asked

"yeah Jessica, Lauren, mike, Eric, ben and Tyler" Bella said happily

"that's cool" Esme cooed

"bye Bella" yelled Jessica, Lauren, mike, Eric, ben and Tyler together

"bye" yelled Bella

1 year later Pre-school graduation

Bella is 4

Esme POV

"congratulations to Bella, Jessica, Lauren, mike, Eric, ben and Tyler for a great two years good luck in

Kindergarten" said the teacher

And they took a group pic and Bella ran to us and hugged us and Carlisle picked her up and tickled her and she laughed till she cried and he stopped once she got back to color he flipped her over and her blood flow through her head and he finally stopped and carried her to the car once we got home we found Bella passed out in the backseat so Edward picked her up and carried her to his room where she always sleeps there because of nightmares.

**Okay** **so I was thinking of making next chapter Bella has a night mare and then chapter 5 I will skip too Bella is 18 years old and her and Edward get married. Oh yeah!**


	5. AN 1

So review and if I get 5 reviews today I will update today. :) SO REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE TODAY!

:) THANKS


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

so I am going to make Bella 13. so no nightmare chapter. Sorry.

Bella is 13.

Bella's POV

I am now a teenager. My mom and sisters went shopping and my dad (Carlisle) was at work. So I was left with my brothers. Today I am wearing white shorts and a yellow tank top with sandals. I like having a rich family but I hate barbie Bella. So I sat down next to jasper and all of sudden I was bleeding down there I thought I was dying?...

sorry for such a short chapter sorry :( review please


	7. AN 2

So review and if I get 5 reviews today I will update today. :) SO REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE TODAY!

:) THANKS


	8. Chapter 6

This chapter is about how Bella and edward met and engaged.

Bella and edward met.

**Ed's pov**

_If you even think about confessing anything to Bella I am going to kill you. _Rosalie thought to me harshly. I ignored her I all ready made up my mind, and I am not changing it no matter what she has to say.

Rosalie continued to threaten me. _Man Edward sure must love her; I just hope she feels the same way._ Emmett thought. I thought about that, but I am very sure she feels the same way. _Oh I hope I can get it on tape. _Alice thought excited. She most certainly is not going to video tape it. I wish I could hear what Bella is thinking right now, but she still hasn't learned how to do that yet.

_Edward, are you going to be telling Bella soon? _Esme thought to me. I looked at her, and nodded. Esme beamed. _Oh Edward you to are going to make the cutest couple. _Esme thought. I grinned. She hasn't even said yes yet, and Esme is declaring us the cutest couple.

_Edward, could you please explain why Rose is so mad at you. _Carlisle thought. I looked down at Bella, and pulled her even closer to me, then looked back up at him. _You are going to tell Bella? _Carlisle thought surprised.

I nodded slowly. _Well, go for you Edward. _Carlisle thought. Rose hissed at me, and glared at my arms that were firmly around Bella as if trying to cut them off with her mind. I rested my cheek on her head, and looked at Rose smugly.

_Edward so help me—_I blocked her out, and focused on my angel eating that disgusting pile of food. I'm not even sure if I can wait until Wednesday, maybe I could just ask her now. "Bella…?" I asked nervously. "Yes Edward?" She asked. Rose growled lowly at me again. I took a deep breath, and began.

"Never mind." I said chickening out. "Edward what is it?" Bella asked. I sighed, and took a huge breath. "Could I talk to you privately?" I asked hopeful. "Sure." She said getting up. "Climb on." I said turning around. I heard Rose hiss as she jumped on my back.

I smirked, and ran out the door. When we made it to my meadow I let her off. She gasped, and looked around in wonder. "This place is beautiful." Bella said in awe. I grinned. I knew she would like it. "Bella there is something I have to confess…" I said struggling for words. "Tell me." Bella said stepping closer with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I love you." I said quickly, and held my breath waiting for her to react.

"Well I know that you are my brother." Bella said looking a little shocked. "No, I mean I am in love with you." I said a little more confidently. Bella's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Really?" She whispered. I nodded, and watched her anxious to know her reaction. She looked overwhelmed, and little hesitant. "So you're not kidding?" Bella asked. "I completely serious I want to be with you forever. I confessed.

"Oh Edward I love you to, and yes of course I want to be with you forever." Bella said. I listened in please as her heart beat wildly. I smiled up at me, and leaned in slowly until our lips touched. It started out slow, but it continued to build until she had to pull away to breath. "Bella I love you so much." I said stroking her cheek lovingly. "And I love you." I she said, and once again pressed her lips to mine.

When we pulled away I wrapped my arms around her. "So how long?" She asked. "Ever since you were young I have had strong feeling for you." I admitted. She smiled up at me. "I bet that was hard… to wait for me." Bella said. "Unbelievably, and Emmett didn't help. "So that's what he meant when he was chanting one more year." Bella said. "Yeah, and I couldn't even wait for one year to come." I said unashamed.

She laughed. "And what about you?" I asked curious to hear the answer. "I have liked you since the first time I ever saw you." Bella admitted blushing. I chuckled, and pulled her close to me.

After a while she turned around in my arms. "Why was Rose so upset with you?" Bella asked. I stroked her cheek. Rose is very protective of you, and she is worried that I am going to hurt you, which it's not going to happen, I love you to much to hurt you. I said.

She smiled at me brightly, but then she frowned. "Do you think she will get over it, and stop being mad at you after a while?" Bella asked hopeful. "I'm afraid not love, Rose is just as stubborn as you, and she has a very bad temper, and well I'm sure she will be mad for at least 4 years." I explained. "I wish Rose would be happy for me." Bella mumbled.

"Don't worry Bella; Rose will get over it eventually." I said stroking her cheeks again. She smiled, and rested her head on my chest. "We should go it's going to start raining soon." I said looking up at the sky. Bella quickly jumped on my back, and held onto me tightly. When I started running I thought about what just happened. I just confessed my love to Bella, and she admitted that she felt the same way.

I finally found my mate. When we got in the house she slide down my back, and took my hand. We sat down on the couch, and we waited for Alice to start. In seconds Alice ran down, and stood in front of us with Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. "Oh you two are so cute together, I knew you two would confess soon. Alice beamed. I watched as Bella blushed. I chuckled, and looked up at Esme. _Oh Edward, I am so proud of you. _Esme thought to me. I grinned. "Thanks Esme." I said pleased.

"Maybe now you twos emotions will be a little more under control, I was started to wonder if the lounging emotions I could feel between you two would ever end." Jasper laughed. Emmett laughed loudly.

"So I can finally call you guys love birds with out getting hit, shocked, or yelled at, finally, we should celebrate." Emmett said beaming. "Yeah, that' a great idea Emmett, lets go to the fanciest restaurant in Forks." Alice suggested excited. "But you guys can't eat." Bella said frowning. "Yeah, but we are celebrating _your_ relationship." Emmett explained. "Edward can't eat either." Bella said. "Yeah, but Edward loves watching you eat." Jasper said. Bella looked at me pleased, and surprised. "Really, you like watching me eat?" Bella asked.

I nodded embarrassed. Bella laughed, and smiled at me brightly. "So you don't mind just watching me eat?" Bella asked. I shock my head no. She smiled, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Esme, Alice, and Emmett all cooed over us.

Except Emmett was more like teasing. _Why is Rose so worried they are completely fine together? _Emmett thought. "Well then it's settled we will go out for dinner after school tomorrow." Alice said excited. "Well I think it's time for my angel to get some sleep." I said looking at Bella's tired face. She smiled, and nodded. I carried her to my room, and laid her down on my bed. I lay down beside her, and hugged her to me.

"Good night Edward." She mumbled into my chest. "Good night my love, sleep well." I whispered. When she fell asleep a thought came to me. _Edward get your ass out here, we need to talk. _Rosalie thought. I sighed, and carefully got out with out waking up Bella, and walked back down stairs. When I walked into the living room Rose stomped over to me. "Look I know you think you are so perfect, and you are so strong, that you can't hurt Bella, but guess what, your not." Rose yelled lowly.

"Rose she is half vampire you can barely even smell her blood." I said annoyed. "She is still part human, and you could accidentally hurt her." Rose yelled not so quietly. "She is also part vampire who has amazing powers to protect her." I said calmly. Rosalie growled, and went into a crouch. "If you even hurt a hair on her head I _will_ kill you." Rose threatened.

I rolled my eyes, and ran back up stairs to my sleeping angel already missing her. _Don't worry Edward you won't hurt Bella at all. _Alice thought up to me. I know that, Bella will never ever get hurt by anyone especially not by me. I looked down at her, and softly kissed her cheeks. She is the most important thing in my life now, and I will not let anything or anyone hurt her.

The1st date

**B's pov **

When Edward parked the Volvo I looked around to see where we were. "La Bella Italia." Jasper muttered. I beamed at him. "Thanks for telling me Jasper." I said smugly. "Jasper…" Alice whined. I giggled as Edward, and Alice glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't think she would have heard me." Jasper said quickly. "Sure Jasper, sure, you just want to be on Bella's good side." Emmett said opening my door. I laughed, and got out. Emmett glared at Jasper again.

Jasper flinched, and glared back at him. Edward came to my side in seconds, and pulled me inside with Rose, and Alice right behind us. Emmett, and Jasper came in behind. "Table for six please?" Edward said sweetly.

The host was a girl a few inches taller then me, and was unnaturally blond. She smiled warmly only at him, and Emmett, and Jasper. Alice and Rose noticed this, and glared at her with me. I sent the host a small shock.

She yelped in surprise. The guys looked at me amused. I shrugged, and took Edward hand. The host looked around seeming scared as she led us to our table. When we all sat down Edward looked at her disgusted.

"Umm your server will be right with you." She said still looking nervous. I gritted my teeth. Everyone heard, and laughed quietly as the host left. "I don't know about you girls, but I didn't really like the host." Rose said clenching her hands.

"You know what I agree with you completely." Alice said glaring back toward this kitchen. I nodded in agreement. The guys were laughing loudly now. Edward wrapped his arm around me. "You are the only one with the key to my heart" Edward whispered into my ear.

I shivered, and smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Justin, and I'll be your server tonight." A guy with baby blue eyes, and brown hair purred as he can over. All the guys frown at him. "What can I get you to drink?" Justin asked looking right at me.

"I'll have a coke." I said smiling up at him. He winked at me, and nodded. Then he looked at Rose. "And you?" He asked softly. "I'll have water." Rose said flatly, but with a slight smile. "And you?" He asked looking at Alice. "I'll have water to." Alice beamed.

What do you three want?" Justin asked flatly. All the guys were now biting down on there lips extremely hard, and I could hear the snarls building in their chests. "Coke…" They all growled together. The guy looked at then sheepishly, and quickly ran back to the kitchen.

Alice Rose and I busted out laughing. "I don't think I like that server very much, he seemed pretty rude." Edward hissed. "I agree, he is definitely getting a small tip." Jasper said glaring at everything. Emmett let out a growl, and he looked back at the kitchen. I kissed Edward on the cheek softly. He looked at me, and grinned at me with his crooked grin.

Bella and Edward get engaged

Ed's pov

"Come on Eddy time for hunting, right now." Emmett whined. "But, but…." I groaned. We just got home, and Emmett is insisting we have an all guys hunting trip, I really wanted to find out Bella was going to do involving me.

"Do I have to, I have better things to do?" I whined hopeful. "No way Eddy, you have to come." Emmett said excited. "Fine, just let me say good bye to Bella." I growled.

Emmett grinned as he watched me walk out of the room abruptly. "Hurry lover boy." Emmett called from the other room. I sighed out annoyed.

Bella, Alice, and Rose were all sitting in a circle whispering something, but it was quiet I couldn't hear it at all, but then they all stopped, and looked at me nervously.

"Oh, hi Edward, aren't you going hunting?" Alice asked nervously. "Yes, I just came to say goodbye to Bella." I said trying to get into Alice, and Rose's mind, but all I got was 'jump on it' from Mr. Mix a lot.

Bella got up, and walked over to me, looking both nervous, and sad. "What's wrong Bella?" I wondered concerned. "Nothing, I'm just going to miss you." Bella said shyly. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I am going to miss you more." I said into her hair. She hugged herself to me tightly, and then kissed me passionately. I kissed her back, my throat only scratching a little.

"Come on, let's go." Emmett said pulling me away from Bella, and out of the room. I growled at him, angry. "I wasn't ready." I growled glaring at him.

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait for a few hours until you can see your precious Bella again, it's not like she will disappear after we leave." Emmett said as Jasper came over to us.

"Let's hurry, before all the bears get too far." Emmett said pulling both me, and Jasper to his jeep. "Can't we take Edward's Volvo?" Jasper asked. "Yeah we could, but were not so deal with it." Emmett said smugly.

This is going to be one long hunting trip, I just hope Bella will be having a good time.

Em's pov

"This is going to be so fun, Jasper, and I get to distract Edward as long as possible, so Bella can get ready to do her thing, Edward won't be happy we are doing this, but I am sure what Bella is going to do is going to make up for it.

All I have to do is think of ways to keep Edward away from the house, until Bella gives us the word to let him go. So far Jasper has thought of some things to do like steel his pant, get him super anger, say something mean about Bella, all kinds of stuff like that.

I can't wait to start it, it won't be easy, but I'm sure we can do it.

B's pov

"Are you ready to make Edward's heart start pounding again?" Alice said as she dug threw her closet. "Yeah, I just hope this all works out alright." I said nervously pacing the room. "Of course it will, Edward loves you." Rose said sitting on Alice's bed watching us both. "I know, but still, he might not be ready." I said the idea making my heart swell with sadness. "Oh I think he is ready, but the real question is are you ready?" Rose asked looking at me.

I smiled. "Yes, that is the only thing I am completely sure of." I said confidentially. "That's the spirit Bella, now put this on." Alice said handing me a elegant blue silk dress, it went to me knees, and had short sleeves.

I beamed, and walked to the bathroom, anything that might help my chances. When I got it on I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked great, finally a girl that belonged at Edward's side. When I walked back into Alice's room a high pitched squeal made me cover my ears in amused.

"You look gorgeous Bella." Rose said looking at me proudly. "Thanks Rose." I said flattered that the most beautiful vampire in the world thought I was gorgeous. "I agree, now sit here while Rose, and I do your hair, and makeup." Alice said sitting me down on her bed.

"Ok…" I said excited. Alice, and Rose does a great job every time, no matter what I was wearing they could make me look like a princess.

E's pov

"Ok, I'm going home." I said as I threw my drained deer in the bushes. "Whoa wait a minute little brother, we need to talk about something important." Emmett said slapping his hand on my back. I glared at him rubbing my back. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"We are going to play truth or dare, and you are going to play with us." Emmett said smugly. "I don't want to play." I said trying to get past Emmett. "To bad, because if you don't Jasper is going to tell Bella every emotion you are feeling all the time, including lust, and desire." Emmett said grinning at me.

I groaned, and glared at them both. "Fine I'll play." I grumbled. "Great you go first." Emmett said. "Ok, Jasper truth or dare." I said flatly. "Dare…" Jasper said quickly. "Ok call Rose, and tell her you love her, and you think she has a sexy butt." I said smugly.

Emmett, and Jasper glared at me both, but Jasper dialed the phone number.

J's pov

"Hello?" Rose's voice said. "Umm hi Rose, I love you, and I think you have a sexy butt." I said quietly. There was a silence then two loud laughs, and one growl erupted from the phone.

"Gee thanks Jasper." Rose said laughing, but then Alice's voice came on. "Jasper you have no idea what's waiting for you when you get home." Alice growled then the phone clicked off.

I groaned. Great now Alice is going to murder me, Bella better be thankful.

E's pov

"Ok, Emmett truth or dare?" Jasper looking annoyed. "DARE!" Emmett yelled. Jasper grinned evilly. "I dare you to call Bella, and tell her Edward got killed by a bear." Jasper said smiling smugly at me.

I growled at him. Bella is going to be so worried, if she cries I am going to murder him.

B's pov

"You look fantastic Bella now all we need to do is get the living room ready." Alice said smiling brightly. She has been a little less excited after Jasper's little phone call.

I was about to say something when my phone rang. I answered it hoping it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully. "Bella, I am sorry to tell you this, but Edward just got killed by a bear, we will be home soon, we have to bury him." Emmett's voice said on the other line. My heart sank, and I began breathing unsteady, I almost started to cry when I realized that was impossible. "Nice try Emmett, but a bear can't kill a vampire, but I will if you do that again." I threatened. Alice, and Rose laughed, and gave me a hi-five. "Nice Bella." Alice said as I hung up. I laughed that will show him." I said smugly.

E's pov

I laughed at Emmett disappointed face. "She didn't belief me." Emmett said pouting. "Da what did you expect a bear can't kill a vampire." I said amused. "Whatever, Edward truth or dare?" Emmett said grinning evilly. I looking into Emmett's mind quickly. I cringed at the truth question, so I quickly picked dare. "Dare…" I said. Emmett grinned. "I dare you Edward Cullen to…- A loud ringing noise cut Emmett off. Emmett answer his phone annoyed, but then he grinned. When we hung up he gave Jasper a hi-five.

I looked at him confused. "What's my dare?" I asked annoyed. "I dare you to go home, and sit on the couch in the living room." Emmett said excited.

I looked at him hesitantly, but then ran full speed towards home. They faster, then sooner I get back to Bella.

When I got into the living room I gasped. All the lights were off, there was candles everywhere, and rose petals. I sat down, and looked around in awe. I think Bella is reveal the big secret that has been driving me crazy for hours.

Then Bella came into view. I gasped again in awe. Bella had on a beautiful blue dress that hugged her form perfectly, and ended at her knees. She walked over to me, and sat down beside me.

She took a deep breath, then began.

"Edward, you know I love you very much." Bella said looking at me with love in her eyes. "Yes, and I love you to." I said wondering where this was leading. "And you know I trust you completely, and ever since I was little I have loved you deeply." Bella said taking my hands. "Yes, but where is this going love?" I wondered. "Edward… will you marry me?" Bella asked looking at me with pleading written all over her face.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and couldn't even think. The girl of my dreams has just proposed to me. The silence continued, and I could see pain come Into her eyes. I still couldn't speak so I nodded quickly, and crushed my lips to her hungrily. She kissed me back relief flooding into the kiss along with intense love.

"I love you." I mumbled against her lips. I could feel all my love for her fill my body with love. "I love you to my husband to be." Bella said wiping her tears away. I wiped the rest of her tears away with a stream of kisses. When we pulled apart Bella smiled. "Would you like to see your ring?" Bella asked pulling out a box. I nodded eagerly, and took the box. I quickly opened it, and smiled.

It was perfect. I pulled another ring box out, I was going to propose to Bella with, it was my mothers, and it would mean the world to me if she would wear it.

"Here Bella, this is your engagement ring I got you." I said shyly giving it to her. She smiled brightly, and opened it. She gasped. "It's beautiful Edward." Bella said slipping it on her finger. It fit her perfectly.

"It was my mother's ring." I said with emotion in my voice. Bella's eyes widened, and she attacked my lips. I chuckled as I kissed her back. When I pulled away she grinned. "Thank you Edward, it's amazing." Bella said admiring it on her finger.

I grinned. "No thank you, I wasn't even planning to propose to you until you were 19, now my torture will only last a few months." I said smiling at the thought.

Bella smiled, and leaned on me letting out a yawn. I picked her up, and ran to my room. When I laid her down in my bed, I got in, and laid down beside her.

"Good night my wife to be." I said thrilled at the word wife. "Good night." Bella yawned, then soon she fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead softly and began to daydream about what the future would bring us.

Review please


	9. Chapter 7

The wedding

Bella is 17 now

"Bella please calm down it's starting to annoy Jasper." Alice said as she interrupted my frantic pacing. Today was the day, the day I have been dreaming of ever since I was 5. My wedding.

I was so nervous, and anxious to finally see Edward, my soon to be husband. Mrs. Bella Cullen. I liked the sound of that.

"Sorry Alice, I guess I am just getting a little too nervous." I admitted. Esme came in a few seconds ago, and did her best to get me calm, and it worked until I started to hear the music that said Edward was down stairs, and waiting for me.

My dress looked amazing, it was so long, had all kinds of sparkles, and designs on it, but it was extremely tight, and uncomfortable, but I would do anything to be bonded with Edward for eternity, even be slowly suffocated by my own wedding dress.

Carlisle was waiting outside the door ready to escort me to Edward when it was our turn. Alice, and Rose was my brides maids, Esme played the music. Alice and Rose both had on matching little blue dresses.

When I heard the music change cueing Alice, and Rose to go, they each hugged me quickly, and exited the room. I walked slowly over to Carlisle taking deep breaths, and then took hold of his arm.

"Don't worry Bella, once you get down the stairs I promise you all your nervousness will go away." Carlisle said walking me towards the stairs. I nodded, smiling at him weakly. When the music changed it was our turn.

It felt like Carlisle was more like dragging me, and each step closer my heart pounded harder making it harder, and harder to breathe. If I'm not careful I will past out, and that is the last thing I need to do especially on my wedding.

When we made it down the stairs of death, I looked anxiously for Edward. When I spotted him my heart soared, and like Carlisle said all my worry melted away. He looked absolutely the most handsome man on the planet in an attractive black tuxedo, and his hair in his usual messy style. When our eyes meet we both smiled with love, and joy filling our eyes.

I started to struggle with keeping in pace with the music, and it began feeling like I was pulling Carlisle. When we finally made it to my love Carlisle gave my hand to Edward. Electricity flew all the way from my hands up my arm as our hands touched.

I could feel my face warm as I looked deeply in Edward's eyes. Edward grinned his eyes dancing with joy, and victory. It almost looked like he was about to kiss me when the preacher cleared his throat, hinting not yet.

Edward sighed quietly, and looked at the preacher with impatience. Our vowels were simple, and old-fashion. And finally when we got to the binding words I felt my heart start pounding faster.

Edward grinned hearing it. "Do you Bella Swan take Edward to be your husband?" The preacher asked looking at me. "I do." I said shyly looking at Edward who was gleaming with triumph, and love. "And do you Edward Cullen take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked looking at Edward. "I do." Edward said proudly.

"Then I now pronounce you husband, and wife, you may _now_ kiss the bride." The preacher said with a hint of amusement.

Edward smiled brightly, then slowly leaned in, and kissed me with the most passion as he has ever had in our kisses. The audience erupted with cheering, and clapping, but I didn't end the kiss to look at them, I was in my own little world with my _husband_ Edward. The kiss started out simple, but then deepened.

The audience then became awkward coughs, and throat clearing. When we pulled away, and looked the crowd they started to clap again. This is officially the best day of my life; I am finally with Edward forever.

I know its been a long time I have a lot like volleyball & & there is a pic of the bride & groom


	10. Chapter 8

The honeymoon part 1

**BPOV**

'_Forever,' he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water. (Stephenie Meyer)\\_

We floated in the water for a while and I noticed Edward's hand slowly sliding down my body to my hips. He grabbed them gently and pulled me closer, his other hand moving to the small of my back to press me against his ice-cold, perfect chest. Then his hand moved down my leg to my knee and he wrapped my leg around his waist. Afterwards he did the same with the other one and he lifted me up so he could easily reach my throat, covering it with kisses. He trailed down to my collarbone and I whimpered softly, tugging his hair to pull his lips towards mine. We kissed passionately, needy; we'd waited so long…

I pressed my hips to his and suddenly I noticed we were quickly – with vampire speed – running through the water. He shifted me in his arms and carried me over the threshold bridal style, his lips never leaving mine. He gently laid me down on the soft, white bed and hovered above me, still frantically moving his lips against mine. After a while I had to pull away to catch my breath but he kept trailing kisses all over my face, throat and lower still. He caressed the sides of my breasts, exploring them with his hands and mouth.  
I groaned with frustration when he kissed back up my throat and neck to kiss my lips, but then I felt him nudging my legs open with his knee. His erection brushed against me lightly and I whimpered, I tried to thrust my hips up, anything to get closer to his magnificent body, but his hand grabbed my hips and kept them in place.

'Easy, Bella…' he cooed. 'We have to take this slow.' He hesitated for a second. 'If… if I hurt you, you must tell me. We can stop whenever you want.'

'Don't-don't stop.' I panted.

He just nodded and smiled. 'You're so beautiful, Bella…'

Then he kissed me again as he slowly pushed inside me. I closed my eyes, there was a soft pain but he kissed me sweetly again, placing feather-light kisses all over my face until the pain subsided. I opened my eyes again and smiled at him encouragingly.  
He moved inside me, thrusting carefully and whimpering a little.  
This was the most blissful feeling I could imagine; we were finally one, finally fully connected and showing our love for each other in the purest way possible.  
His left hand slowly went down my arm and grasped my wrist, pulling my arm above my head and entwining our fingers.  
I arched my back and pushed my hips up, trying to meet his thrusts faster. We were moving together perfectly, our hips meeting in slow, passionate movements.  
He started to go faster and his thrusts became sporadic, less in control. I moaned his name and I heard something tear apart and the next moment fluffy white things were flying through the air, but I was too far gone to concentrate on what it could be. Edward groaned and thrust one last time.  
And then my toes curled, my back arched and I grasped Edward's back, desperately trying to pull him even closer. My walls clenched around him and he started shaking violently above me, saying my name over and over again and holding on to me for dear life. He collapsed, still shuddering, on top of me.

'I love you.' he whispered into my ear, his cool breath a welcome refreshment for my overheated skin. Then he rolled of off me, pulling me with him and wrapping his arms around me.

'Bella… My Bella…' he sighed.

I snuggled up to his chest and he started to hum my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I felt were his cool lips brushing against my forehead.

The honeymoon is three parts


	11. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm gonna put this on break for a while


	12. Chapter 10

Logout

I woke up in total bliss, everything in my world was absolutely perfect. I got married to Edward, and he took me to isle Esme. And last night he finally fulfilled my wish by making love to me. It was the best experience in my life. I know that Edward was worried that he might hurt me and every time I let out a little moan, he would stop and ask if he was hurting me. I'll admit there was a little pain but nothing that I couldn't handle. I rolled over into Edward's chest and his arm moved up and down my bare back. I looked up to him and he smiled down at me. I smiled back and reached up to kiss he and he surprised me by rolling us over so he was hovering over me.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," he smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love hearing that," I said after his lips stopped moving against mine.

"Not as much as I love saying it." He whispered in my ear.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Breakfast first and then we'll spend the day on beach, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great, I'm starving" I laughed, then rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen with Edward hot on my heels.

"What would you like?" Edward asked.

"Cereal's fine." Going simple seems like a good way to go. I mean, it's the easiest to make and that will mean more time with Edward later.

"Ok, how about some toast and juice too?"

"Sounds great." I agreed quickly, while going to sit down in a stool at the counter.

I watched him as he set my breakfast down in front of me and went to sit next to me on the stool. I turned to look at him and saw that he had a sour look written all over his beautiful face. I frowned, what could possibly be wrong that he would want to spoil this day.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he didn't answer me.

"Edward?" I said again, putting my spoon down.

"Mmm, what?" He mummbled, competley out of it.

"I said, what's wrong?" I repeated.

"Oh, nothing. Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yeah."

He got up and took my dishes to the sink, then looked back at me.

"Why don't you get ready for the beach while I clean up?"

"Ok." I sighed letting the subject go for now. But he's not completely off the hook.

He came over to me and wrapped in a hug while kissing the top of my head, breathing in my scent, "Go get ready," he told me.

"Ok," I sighed once again.

I left him in the kitchen and went to go get changed. I walked into our room and over to the dresser. I pulled out the cutest bikini I could find-and actually like- courtesy of Alice. I around went around the room grabbing towels, sunglasses, and sun block. I threw them into the bag then got changed, throwing a cover-up over my bikini. When I walked out I saw Edward standing there with a swim trunk and sunglasses on. I smiled and walked over to him. He held out his hand and I took it wordlessly.

As soon as we walked out the door I saw the sun and I could smell the ocean. Edward grabbed my bag then slung me over his back and started running. He set me down when we got to our destination and started to unload all of our stuff.

"I packed you some lunch," he smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me, I returned it happily.

I grabbed the towel and laid it out on the sand while Edward set up the umbrella. I couldn't help but stare at him while he did. Every time he stepped out into the sun his skin sparkled beautifully. I couldn't get over that someone so perfect would fall in love with someone as plain as me. I grabbed the sun block from the bag and turned toward Edward.

"Edward can you help me put this on?" I asked wiggling the bottle in front of him.

"Of course." he smiled and moved to sit next to me.

I lifted the cover-up off my body revealing my blue bikini (Edward's favorite color on me). I felt eyes on my back so I turned around to see Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you just look gorgeous in that." he smirked while eyeing me still.

I blushed and sat down on the towel next to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to miss that," he reached up to stroke my cheek ."Okay, let me see that sun block; I don't want you to burn." He grabbed it from me and squirted some into his hands. He started at my shoulders and massaged the sun block into my skin. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Does that feel good, love?"

"Mmm, yes." I whispered quietly.

"Okay all done." I heard the snap of him closing the lid.

I turned to face him and he surprised me by wiping the last bit of sun block that was on his hands onto my nose.

"Hey!" I yelled. He just smiled and threw me over his shoulder and was running at vampire speed toward the ocean

"Edward stop, I don't want to get wet!" He just laughed and jumped in the ocean.

He let me go and swam underneath me while I watched him swim around me. He came up from under me and grabbed onto my waist holding me against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you more."

"I doubt that."

He just continued to hold me in the water and eventually he glued his lips to mine. Ever since last night he has dropped pretty much all our boundaries, not that I minded. His lips stayed glued to mine until I reluctantly pulled away to catch my breath. I smiled and his hand reached over to stroke my side. I shivered when his cold hands came in contact with my skin. Of course Edward noticed and pulled his hand away.

"Okay let's get you out of the water and some lunch." Edward said.

"Sounds good."

He tightened his hold on my waist and lifted me from the water, carrying me back to lie on the towel. Edward reached around me to grab an extra towel and wrapped it around my body. He then reached into the cooler to pull out my lunch. I grabbed my lunch and moved back to sit against Edward, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was silent except for the wind and the ocean. But it wasn't awkward at all. Once I was done with my lunch we just laid down totally content in each other's arms.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a couple minutes of content silence.

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

I sat up abruptly, shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth. This is the happiest I've been in a while. Then I started to panic was he not happy. I looked up and realized that he was anxiously awaiting my answer.

"Of course I'm happy Edward. What would make you ask such a thing?" He didn't answer me. "Edward is you happy?" I asked my voice quivering.

Edward grabbed me in a hug, "Bella of course I'm happy. This is the happiest I've ever been. I married the women of my dreams."

"Really?" I felt the tears forming, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Absolutely." He kissed my tears away.

"Why'd you seem so upset this morning?" I asked nervously, wanting to know, but then again not wanting to.

"Umm, no reason." He said hesitantly.

"Edward please." I begged, a frown forming on my face.

"Okay, after last night I started thinking about some things..." He trailed of, but didn't say anything more, so I spoke up.

"What kind of things?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Things that I can never give you." He said, once again, trailing off.

"Edward just spit it out, the suspense is killing me!"

"Fine… I can never give you baby, you can never have that opportunity to carry a child with me. I feel so selfish to take that away from you. After last night just proved that you deserve better opportunities, ones that I can't give you…"

I cut him off from his speech and jumped into his arms and clutched him tightly to me.

"Edward, I love you. I don't need a baby to be happy, and to be honest having a baby was never really in my plans. I mean sure it would be nice one day. But if it becomes a problem later, well, we'll deal with it then. When the time comes."

"Bella I…" I kissed his lips to cut him off.

"It's done. Let's not bring it up again, please?"

"Okay," he sighed. He was going avoiding it for now at least, since I asked. But I don't know for how long.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We sat like that for a couple hours, just lying and enjoying the heat of the sun on my skin. I closed my eyes and I think at some point I drifted into a light sleep. I was then aware of someone shaking me awake and light kisses all over my face.

"Bella look over there."

I sat up and looked over to where Edward was pointing. Over the horizon the sun was just about to set. Edward and I watched it in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he retorted.

I just smiled. When the sun finally set it was dark and buggy. Edward flicked a bug off my arm and then sighed.

"We should probably head back; it's late."

"Okay. I'm tired anyway. Bed sounds really good right about now."

Edward just smiled and lifted me into his arms while grabbing the bags. He ran me all the way back to the house and let me down on the living room floor.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll unpack and get the bed ready for you."

"Okay."

"Hurry back, I'll miss you," he called.

I walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then stepped in to the warm spray of the water and let run over my body, erasing the sea-water smell. I decided that I would shave too. I also scrubbed my hair out with my favorite scented strawberry shampoo. When I stepped out I wrapped myself in the fluffy towel and went to brush my teeth. When I walked out of the steamed filled bathroom I was met with an aroma of something sweet smelling coming from our room. When I rounded the corner I saw that the lights were dim and there were candles everywhere along with rose petals all over the bed. I smiled and made my over to the bed when I heard soft music play. Edward then stepped around the corner with a smile playing on his lips. He had changed out of his swim trunks and was now wearing boxers.

"Edward what's all this?"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Just doing something special for my wife. Come on." He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the bed. He pushed me down and hovered over me, planting kisses all over my body. I smiled and we left off where we started last night.

2 weeks later

"Edward," I called. I couldn't force myself to look.

"Bella what happened?" He asked scared.

"Nothing… I just can't look" I admitted.

"Okay I'll look," he reached up to the cabinet above the sink to pull out a flashlight (the power was still off) and pointed it to the test as he picked it up. I bit my lip.

"Edward, what does it say?"

"It says you're…pregnant." Wait a minute, he sounded happy?

"Oh god," I cried as I slid down the wall, "Edward I'm sorry"

He crouched down in front of me, "Bella why are sorry?"

"I don't know," I whimpered.

"Bella love, this is a miracle. I'm happy. I'm going to be a father."

"So you're not mad. You're happy?"

"I'm ecstatic."

From the glow of the flashlight I could see him smiling widely. He really is happy about this, isn't he?

"Really?"

"Yes Bella. Really."

I smiled big and he pulled me up for a long and sweet kiss. I had to pull away to breath, but he pulled me back in for another.

"Edward we're going to have a baby," I laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad," He said proudly.

"I'm going to be a mother," I said, just as proud.

He pulled me up in his arms and swung me around in the air while kissing my face repeatedly.

"Edward, unless you want me to throw up all over you, I suggest you put me down."

He put me down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Um, I think we should get out of the bathroom now," he laughed.

Just then the light flickered back on, and I smiled. Right in time, I thought.

"Okay, can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, anything you want. Now that the lights are back on."

He led me into the living room and lay down on the couch with me in his lap. He pulled down the afghan that was on the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. He turned on the TV and flipped thought the channels until he found a movie. If you were to ask me what the movie was about, I would have no idea. . Edward decided that we would just make out through the whole entire thing. And I was not the one to complain. After about 20 minutes of just kissing I pulled away.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" He whispered against my neck.

"Do you think we're ready to have a baby?"

"I think so," he answered.

"Remember when we were on the beach and I told you that I hadn't planned on ever having kids?"

"Yes," he sounded curious.

"Well I take it back. I'm so excited that this is happening Edward. I'm just scared, that's all."

"Bella that's perfectly normal. I'm scared too."

"Really?"

"Yes Bella, I love kids, don't get me wrong. I'm just scared that I won't as good a father as I want to be."

I sat up and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Edward, you will make the best father in the history of fathers. You're perfect at everything else."

"Perfect is an understatement," he snorted, "I'm far from perfect, Bella."

"Not to me your not." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

I yawned and Edward laughed and moved to pick me up.

"Bed time. You need as much rest as possible now."

"Great and the over protectiveness starts," I yawned again.

"You bet. You will not be lifting one finger the entire pregnancy."

"Edward!" I whined as he set me down.

"Edward nothing," he mocked.

He pulled the covers over me and I patted the space next to me.

"Come lay with me."

"Always."

He slid in next to me and placed his hand on my stomach. I smiled to myself as he started to rub his cool hands up and down.

"Are baby's in there," he whispered.

"Yep."

"I love you so much, Bella. And I love our unborn child.

Review review


	13. last chapter

_**Okay so this is the last chapter Bella and Edward are having a girl and Bella is 9 months okay**_

Thunder shook the Cullen house again followed by the flash of lightning. Edward and I were huddled up on the couch watching the news for updates. The newscasters said that this was the worst storm in the history of Forks. They had issued a severe thunderstorm warning as well as a flood warning. It was so cold that it could even turn into snow. And to make matters worse everyone but Edward, Carlisle, and I were gone. They went hunting. I told Edward he should go because he hasn't gone in a while and his eyes were black. But in a way I'm kind of glad because the storm was kind of scaring me.

"It looks like its getting worse" Edward sighed

"Will the others be okay?" I asked worriedly

"They should be fine. If worse comes to worse they'll come home early" he assured me

I just nodded and got up from the couch and the grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. I wrapped it around myself and sat by the window watch the rain. Edward got up and walked up so he was kneeling beside me.

"Edward when do you think she's going to come out?" I asked placing my hand on my stomach.

The days seemed to drag on and I was beginning to get tired of it. She was getting really heavy and my back was killing me. Edward would rub it but it didn't seem to help anymore.

'She'll come when she's ready" he laughed

"You know we still haven't decided on a name" I smiled leaning against him.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I like the name Alexis but I was thinking something else"

"Like what"

"Well I always liked my grandmother's name and I was thinking we could name her after her. Her name was Abigail" I said

"I think it's beautiful and we can call her Abby for short. But I think her middle name should be Marie after you"

"Okay but only if we can give her Masen as a middle name too" I said

He nodded and smiled at me.

"I think we just figured out a name" he said

"Abigail Marie-Masen Cullen" I said proudly

"I like the sound of that" he leaned down to kiss me

We heard footsteps and turned our heads to face with Carlisle. He had a smile on his face as he caught sight of us.

"Hello guys, why are we so happy?" he asked

"We just decided on a name" Edward told him

"Really?"

"Yep, Abigail Marie-Masen Cullen. Abby for short. We named her after Bella's grandmother and our middle names" Edward explained.

"That's beautiful name"

I nodded and smiled. Carlisle left the room to head up into his office I assumed. Just as he left Abby decided to place herself on my bladder.

"Edward I'll be right back" I told him

He didn't ask as he was used to me going the bathroom more frequently. He helped me up and I walked to the bathroom. As I got there the towel fell from the sink and I bent down to pick it up. As I was doing so there was a searing pain in the middle of my back. I gasped and about two seconds later I felt a gush of water between my legs. Oh no my water broke, this could not be happening now it's too early. I collapsed on the floor and grabbed my stomach.

"Edward help!" I screamed as loud as I could

Edward and Carlisle appeared and the doorway and gasped at the sight they saw.

"She's coming" was all I said

Edward moved carefully over towards me and lifted me into his arms. Carlisle ran ahead into our room and threw all the pillows against the back board of the pulled down the covers.

"Lay her down against the pillows" Carlisle instructed

Edward did as instructed and laid me carefully on the bed and climbed in next to me. He grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead.

"Bella I'm going to need to check you" Carlisle said

I just nodded as he did so. Once he was done he looked up and sighed.

"Your not even a centimeter yet, it's going to be a while" he told me

I groaned and Edward stroked my stomach.

"Shh relax, do you need anything?" he asked

"Can you call everyone, including my parents to let them know what's going on?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"Maybe some water and more pillows"

"I'll be right back" he said

I laid my head back on the pillows and took deep calming breaths. Edward returned with my water and more pillows. He had his phone against his ear.

"Bella, Alice wants to talk to you" he said handing me the phone

"Hello?" I said

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?" she asked in a loving tone

"I'm fine I'm not in too much pain yet" I told her

"Good we'll be there soon the storms making it a little harder"

"Be careful"

"Always am Bella, see you in a little bit" she said before she hung up.

I closed the phone and handed it back to Edward. I took a sip of my water as he grabbed the pillows.

"Where do you want these?" he asked

"Under my legs please they hurt really bad"

He nodded and lifted my legs to slide the pillows under them. He sat on the end of the bed and started massaging my legs. I moaned as worked out the knots in my muscles.

"Charlie will be here when the baby is born he didn't want to intrude but he said to call him. Renee is taking the next flight out and should be here in a couple of days" he said

I nodded and Abby moved so she was resting on my back. I cried out and Edward looked up at me panicked.

"I'm okay" I assured him "Come here" I said holding out my hand out to him

He obliged and moved so that he was next to me. I took his hand and made it into a fist before placing it on my lower back. He added a little pressure but it still hurt. The pain was really building and it was getting worse and worse. I was on the verge on tears when Carlisle came in.

"How you doing?" he asked

"My back hurts really badly" I cried

"The baby's pushing against her back" Edward explained

"Okay lets try laying you on you stomach, Edward a little help"

Edward moved from behind me as Carlisle moved the pillows towards the foot of the bed. Carlisle grabbed my arms and Edward grabbed my waist as they helped move me so I was lying somewhat on my side and off my back. Edward pressed his fist to my back again and moved it in circles.

"Better?" Carlisle asked

I nodded and closed my eyes taking more deep breaths. As the pain subsided in my back it moved towards my stomach as a contraction racked through me.

"Edward" I hissed through clenched teeth.

I got up on my hands and knees and started rocking back and forth. The pain went away as quickly as it came on and for that I was grateful. How was going to deal with this over and over? That was only the second contraction and I was already exhausted. Carlisle left the room shutting the door behind him. I looked towards Edward and gave a forced smile.

"Edward we could parents tonight" I beamed

"I know it's a little scary isn't it?"

"Yeah but it'll all be worth it when we see her little face"

"I know it will be I'm just worried about you pain"

"I'm fine it's not that bad, I'm just really tired"

"Maybe you should sle…" he started to say but was cut off by the door being opened.

Carlisle pooped his head in the room and looked towards Edward.

"Are you up for some visitors?" he asked

"Yeah I guess" I gasped

As soon as those words left my mouth the whole family squeezed through the door and appeared in the room. They all had giddy expressions on their faces.

"Bella why are kneeling like that?" Emmett asked laughing

I realized that I was still on my hands and knees rocking back and forth. Edward hissed as I glared at him.

"Because I was comfortable like that" I hissed as another contraction hit, this one a little longer.

"Ok just asking no need to go all pissy" he said

"Emmett she was having a contraction" Rosalie said hitting him upside the head.

I laughed as Esme came over to kiss my now sweaty forehead. I gave her a weak hug.

"Oh Bella this is so exciting! Can we stay in here till it's time?"

I shrugged; at this point I didn't care. Alice cheered and went to sit on the end of the bed by Emmett and Rosalie. Good thing it was big enough bed for all of us. I yawned and Edward smiled as he helped me move back so I was lying comfortably on the bed. He pulled the blanket around me and kissed my lips.

"Get some sleep you're going to need a lot of energy later" he kissed my lips just as I closed my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled slightly as Bella closed her eyes and got the rest she needed. This was going to be a long labor process and that scared me. I hated seeing Bella in any kind of pain. Emmett looked towards the TV and smiled.

"I say while we wait for Bella to wake we have a little game war"

"Emmett no" I said sternly

"Come on lighten up a little"

He jumped up from the bed shaking it lightly and ran out of the room. My eyes flickered to Bella as she stirred and whimpered slightly. I reached out to stroke her cheek and she calmed immediately. Emmett came back with a bunch of games and controllers.

"Who wants to play?" he asked

"I'll play" Jasper smiled as Emmett handed him a controller

They turned on some zombie game and got settled. Rosalie and Alice started painting each other's nails.

"I'm going to go make some lunch, Bella should eat something when she wakes up" Esme announced as she left the room with Carlisle hot on her heels. Jasper seemed to be beating Emmett and he did not look pleased. I picked up a book that was on the nightstand and began to wait. I hoped that her being two months early wouldn't be dangerous for Bella or Abby. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them. I closed the book and got up from the bed.

"Keep an eye on her" I whispered to my siblings

I walked down the stairs to find Carlisle in the kitchen. He eyed me as he came in.

"Is everything okay? He asked

"Yeah, she's fine, she's still sleeping. I actually wanted to ask you a question"

"I'm all ears" he said

"Well I was little worried. Its two months too early what if something happens to Abby or Bella?"

"Edward relax. I know it's early but we don't know if Abby is part vampire. And if she is then that could be why Bella went into labor so early" he explained

"So they'll be fine?"

"Yes trust me Edward"

I sighed relieved

"Edward, Bella needs you. She freaking out" Alice said coming down the steps

I was upstairs before she even finished her sentence. I rushed into the room and my eyes widened. Bella was on the floor with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all around her. She was screaming and crying. I could tell by Jasper's thoughts that he was trying to calm her but it wasn't working. I could tell Jasper was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Jasper don't make yourself uncomfortable, leave the room if you have to" I said to him

He nodded and let go if Bella as she fell into Rosalie as she stroked her hair. I made my way over to them and took Bella into my arms as she cried harder.

"What happened?" I mouthed to Rosalie

"I don't know she woke up and started crying when she realized you weren't there. Then "_she said she had to get up and move around but she was in too much pain to walk_" she thought to me.

I nodded and turned towards Bella as she clung to my shirt.

"Bella love what happened?" I asked her gently

"My…my stomach's burning" she cried

**Edward's POV**

As soon as she said those words I froze. Her stomach was burning. What did that mean? I know that labor was extremely painful but I didn't think it should be burning. Was she changing? I was broken out of my thoughts by Bella screaming once again. Her finger nails dug into my arm but of course it didn't hurt me. I grabbed her and lifted her into the bed. I wound my arms around her waist and tried to hold her still.

"Bella stop fidgeting your only making it worse" I told her "Rosalie can you go and get Carlisle?"

She nodded and pranced out of the room. I helped Bella lay down more and stroked her sweaty forehead.

"Edward it hurts" she cried

I hated and I repeat hated not being able to help her. I wish more than anything that I could trade places with her. Carlisle walked into the room and took one look at Bella before running over to her.

"Bella what going on?" he asked her

"My stomach is burning. I thought it was another contraction but the pain didn't go away and it's still there."

"Okay Edward laid her down" he ordered

I did as I was told and Carlisle pulled up her t-shirt, well my t-shirt. She said it was more comfortable than her tank top. Carlisle placed the gel on her stomach and started to move the wand around. We both gasped at what we saw. Right there on the screen was my baby, but around her was this strange, thick liquid. Bella looked up at us confused and scared.

"Edward what's wrong? Is there something wrong with her?" she panicked

"Bella relax" Carlisle warned her looking towards me.

Bella groaned and threw her hands over her eyes, I was instantly anxious.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong? I can't deal with the silent conversations right now" she growled

"Well Bella it seems as though Abby has venom, which would mean that she is part vampire. Her venom is what's causing you the burning" he explained

"So what does that mean am I changing?" she asked

"No you're not changing" Carlisle said "You should just try and get some rest a warm bath may help a little"

Bella looked at me pleadingly

"Edward please"

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I started to fill the tub with warm water and added some bubble bath. Once it was full and I checked the temperature I walked back into the room to get Bella. I went to pick her up but she refused.

"I need to walk and stretch my legs"

I nodded and put one hand on her lower back and helped her waddle slowly into the bathroom. I helped her undress and get into the tub.

"Is it warm enough?" I asked

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you" she sighed "Can you wash my hair?"

"Of course"

I grabbed the bottle of strawberry shampoo and squirted a handful of it into my hands. I rubbed it between my hands before gently massaging it through her scalp. She moaned and I smiled. I was glad that she was finally relaxed and her mind was off the pain. She started to doze of so I grabbed the towel that I laid on the counter and lifted her out of the tub as I wrapped her in the towel. She stirred a little but didn't wake, thank god. Everyone left the room; I figured they were giving us some privacy for a little while. I helped Bella get changed into one of my t-shirts. It came down to about mid-thigh on her I assumed she'd be comfortable. I sat on the floor by her bed and waited for her to wake.

**Bella's POV**

The last thing I remember was Edward running his cold fingers through my hair. And when I woke up I was in his blue cotton t-shirt. I turned so I was my side and saw Edward facing me.

"Hi" I whispered closing my eyes again

"Hey, how do you feel?" his gold eyes twinkling

"Better the burning's gone but I'm kind of hungry" I laughed and so did he

"Well I think that I can take care of" he smiled as he got up.

"Wait" I called out to him

He turned around and looked down at me confused.

"You haven't kissed me in a while" I complained

He laughed again and walked back over to me. He leaned down to place his lips on mine as we placed his hands on either side of my face, locking my face in place. He tried to pull away so I could catch my breath but I wasn't having of it. I tried to pull him closer but he was stronger than me so he pulled out of my grasp easily.

"Bella you're in labor lets not get carried away. I'll be right back with something to eat"

I sighed as he walked out of the room. I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position but I couldn't. I hated being helpless. So I just crossed my arms and stared up at the ceiling. This labor was taking forever, I've been at for almost a whole day and I was exhausted. Carlisle checked me a couple hours ago and I was only 4 centimeters. Edward walked back into the room with a tray of food. He placed it on the night table beside the bed and turned to face me.

"I need help sitting up" I stated

He laughed and placed his hands under my arms lifting me into a sitting position. He placed me the tray and sat next to me. There was an arrangement of toast and cereal with a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice.

"How is it?" he asked picking up a strawberry

"I haven't tasted it yet"

"Oh we here" he said sticking the strawberry in my mouth

"Edward can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Whatever you need' he smirked

"Can you get me my pair of fuzzy socks?"(**Pic on profile)**

"Sure"

He walked over to closet and pulled out my socks. He went under the covers of the bed and pulled my feet out. I gasped and he slid the fuzzy, purple, stripped socks on my feet.

"Your feet are cold" he said rubbing them

"Yeah I know that's why I asked for the socks Einstein" I teased him

"Hey no need to be sarcastic" He tapped the end of my nose with the tip of his finger before kissing it.

"Do you want to put some pants on?"

"No I like just wearing your shirt, it's more comfortable" I told him "Come here"

I patted the space next to me on the bed and he crawled over like a little puppy dog. He laid his head on my shoulder and I moved the tray back over to the night side table. I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt another contraction coming and I was bracing myself for it. I clenched my teeth and grabbed Edward's hand in a death grip. He looked at me anxiously as I tried not to scream.

"Bella its okay you can scream, squeeze my hand as hard as you need to" he said

I nodded as I let out a little scream and squeezed his hand tighter if that was even possible. I swear if he was human his hand would be turning black and blue. He stroked my hair as my other hand found the sheet as I clutched it with all my might. I turned on my side so my face in his chest. It muffled my scream a little bit no doubt that everyone could hear me downstairs. Once it was over I was sweating and crying.

"That was the worst one yet" I cried

"Shh it's over now. You're alright" he said

He wiped his hand across my forehead getting rid of all the sweat that had just recently formed.

"Edward I don't know how much longer I can do this" I said

"I know Bella you're so strong for going through this"

"I don't feel strong" I muttered

"Do you want to try an epidural?" he asked suddenly

"Will it work?"

"It can't hurt to try and you are 4 centimeters"

"Okay" was all I said and he flew out the door only to appear with Carlisle 2 seconds later.

"So Bella are we going to try an epidural?"

I nodded as he came over with all sorts of needles and other things. Once I saw the needle I snapped.

"Never mind I don't need it" I said

"Bella it will help you, please?" Edward begged

"Fine" I gave in

"Okay Edward I need you to hold her very still"

Edward nodded as he gave over wrapping his arms around me. I felt Carlisle lift up the t shirt and start wiping my lower back with something cold. Then he placed some tape around it and looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked

I nodded and closed my eyes leaning into Edward as his arms tightened.

"1, 2, 3"

I felt the pinch of the needle go into my lower back and cried out. That almost hurt more than the actual contractions. He pulled it out a second later and I could already feel my lower half going numb.

"All done Bella" Carlisle said as he moved the t shirt back down.

Edward helped lay me back down while pulling the covers back over me. To my surprise instead of coming back in bed to lay with me, he sat on the floor next to my head. Another contraction came a couple minutes later and I flinched. It didn't as bad but I still felt it. I squeezed his hand again and he stroked my cheek. After another couple of hours I could tell that the epidural was starting to wear off and I started to feel a lot of pressure.

"How much longer?" I asked closing my eyes

"Do you want me to have Carlisle come check you?" he asked

I just nodded as Edward whispered his name. He came in a second later, gloves already on his hands, he knew the routine. He walked over and checked me quickly.

"Bella are you feeling any pressure?" he asked

"Yes"

Edward froze as did Carlisle.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly frightened

"Bella I think it's time to have a baby" Carlisle said excitedly

"Really?" Edward asked. He fidgeted and looked like he was going to be sick

Carlisle nodded; we were going to have a baby in a couple of hours!

Edward was still frozen and I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and gave me small smile.

"Okay let's get her as comfortable as possible" Carlisle said

Edward moved a bunch of pillows all along the bed and pulled the covers down. He lifted me so I was sitting against all the pillows. Carlisle removed my underwear and placed a sheet over my lower half. Another contraction racked through my body and I clenched the ends of the bed.

"You ready Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Yes it hurts" I cried

Edward kissed my forehead and wiped my hair from my face. There was a loud knock on the door and the family walked in.

"Hi guys' Alice whispered

"Alice you can't be in here right now" Carlisle warned walking over to kiss Esme.

"Oh I know I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck"

She walked over to Edward and I and gave us hugs and kisses. Rosalie and Esme were next and Rose looked at me fondly.

"Next time I see you you'll be a mom" she said she gave me a quick hug and everyone filtered out of the room.

"Good luck guys" Emmett and Jasper said smiling

"Thanks guys" I said

They shut the door and it finally sunk in that I was going to deliver a baby. I turned towards Edward terrified.

"Edward I changed my mind I don't want to do this"

"Bella you don't really have a choice"

I reached for Edward's hand and grasped it tightly in mine. He gave me one last kiss and took position on the side of the bed. He helped sit me up a little so I was resting more comfortably on the pillows.

"Okay on the next contraction I need you to push. Edward try and keep her calm" Carlisle said

Edward nodded as another contraction hit me.

"Push" Edward and Carlisle yelled together

I pushed with all my might and it felt like I was being ripped in two. I couldn't help but release a terrifying scream escape my lips. I kept pushing until Carlisle told me to stop.

"Great job Bella. Take a little rest"

I was breathing heavily and Edward wiped my head with a cold towel.

"Edward it hurts" I whimpered

"I know love but you're doing so well. Just a couple more pushes"

"Okay Bella get ready to push again. Edward sit behind her to give her more leverage"

He sat behind me and propped me up a little. He grabbed my hands and I squeezed them hard.

"Okay Bella push" Carlisle yelled again.

I pushed with all my might and screamed again.

"Push push push" Edward chanted in my ear.

And I did.

"Bella I can see her head" Carlisle smiled "She's got some hair"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I was so tired.

"One more push Bella and I can probably get her out"

It better only be one more push. I don't know how much longer I can do this for. I just wanted to sleep.

"Bella keep your eyes open. Edward keep her awake" Carlisle warned

"Bella love stay awake" Edward pleaded sitting me up more and shaking me.

We waited for another 2 minutes before it was time to push again. I pushed with all my might and screamed louder than before, desperately trying to free my daughter. I felt her slip from me and Edward gasped.

"Bella you did it, you have a daughter" Carlisle said "Edward would like to cut the cord"

He nodded and walked over after making sure that I was resting against the pillows. He stopped for a second looking at our baby. He grabbed the scissors from Carlisle and cut the cord. Then I heard the most beautiful sound. Abigail's crying. Carlisle wrapped her in a blanket before handing her off to Edward. The look in his eyes was priceless; I've never seen him so happy. If he were human he would have tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So beautiful" he whispered walking over to me.

He leaned down so I could see her and placed her in my arms. She fit so perfectly in my arms. She had my nose and eyes but Edward's hair and cheeks. Her skin was so soft as I ran my finger across her cheek.

"You did great Bella. I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said as he leaned over to kiss me.

He came to sit on the bed and wrapped an arm around me. Carlisle smiled at us as he cleaned me up.

"It looks like she's pretty much human except for her venom. So you can probably breast feed her if you want. But Bella let me now if you anything out of the ordinary"

I nodded I couldn't speak. I was too busy mesmerizing at my baby. I could tell Edward was doing the same. Carlisle mumbled something to Edward and he got up. Carlisle gave me one last smile before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Edward surprised me by walking to the end of the bed and removing all the blood soaked and wet sheets. He then helped me slid into a pair of underwear and shorts.

"Carlisle said that you'll probably be bleeding for a little while, but it's nothing to worry about" he explained. "And you'll probably be swollen too" He said as I felt him place another pillow under my feet.

I nodded again not paying attention to what he was saying, just enjoying staring at our baby

"Bella are you listening to me?" Edward asked concerned "Bella?"

"Um what?" I asked shaking my head

"Never mind" he laughed

I continued to stare at Abby and let a few tears slip. Edward rushed over to me and kissed them away.

"Edward I can't believe it, we have a daughter. I'm a mommy" I cried.

Edward pulled me into a hug and stared down at Abby.

"Me neither love its unreal. I never would have thought in a million years that I could be this happy, but yet here I am happy as can be." he sighed

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Guys the family wants to know if you're up for visitors"

"Yeah sure" I said

As soon as those words left my mouth everyone burst through the door. They all had giddy smiles on their face.

"Oh my god" Alice squealed

She ran over to us but Jasper grabbed her before she could get to close.

"Alice dear relax"

Alice pulled out the camera and told us to smile. Edward titled my arm up so you could see Abby and we smiled.

"Perfect" she smiled

Rosalie walked over to me and looked down at the small bundle in my arms. She had a frown on her face but quickly smiled. Abby reached up to grab my finger and I smiled.

"Oh Bella she's so beautiful" Rosalie said

"Thanks do you want hold her?" I asked

"Really?" Rosalie asked

I nodded and Edward took Abby from me to gently place her in his sister's arms. Emmett walked up behind her and stared down at the baby.

"She really is cute" he said "But Bells you like hell"

"She just gave birth Emmett. What do you expect her to look like?" Edward said

He just shrugged as Alice pulled out the camera and snapped a picture of Rosalie and Abby. Rosalie passed Abby to Emmett and I swear I never saw him look so soft. Abby let out a little whimper and Emmett rocked her gently until she quieted down. They would have made great parents if it were possible. She was passed onto Alice and her eyes lit up as she cooed at Abby.

"Bella I can't believe this" Esme cried as she took Abby from Alice.

Esme walked over to the chair and sat down. Carlisle followed his wife and kneeled down next to her. They were in their own little world as they stared at their grandbaby.

"Smile" Alice said as she took a picture of the happy grandparents.

I smiled as I watched them and I shifted on the bed, wincing. Of course being vampires everyone caught it.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore" I admitted

"That's perfectly normal. You'll feel like that for a little while" Carlisle said not taking his eyes off of Abby. Edward pulled me a little closer and kissed my cheek. I leant into his chest and closed my eyes. I was so tired that I could probably sleep for days. Edward shook me and I groaned.

"Bella love I know that you're tired but Abby's going to want to eat soon" he said

As if on cue Abby started to whimper turning into a full blown cry. I panicked thinking something was wrong but Esme simply got up and handed my baby to me.

I rocked her back in forth as Edward ushered everyone out of the room. Everyone gave Edward and me a hug and left the room shutting the door.

"Let me know if you need help" Carlisle said

"Okay thanks. Oh can you can you call Charlie and Renée and tell them what's going on?" I asked

"Of course" he said then left

I shifted Abby to one side and tried to pull down my top but it wasn't working. Edward looked at me amusingly. Abby continued to cry getting more and more frustrated.

"Do you need some help?" he asked

"Please" he left the room and I tried to calm my little girl down. "Shh baby it's okay mommy will feed you in a minute"

Wow the word mommy sent a wave of emotion through me. I was her mommy and I was responsible for her. To tell you the truth it was kind of scary. Edward came back with the boppy pillow. I lifted Abby up as Edward slid the pillow onto my lap. I laid her down on it as I pulled my top down. Edward was smiling which caused me to blush. I know that it shouldn't be weirs having Edward see me topless because after all we did have a baby together. It was still weird for him to be watching me, but I ignored it and focused on the struggling baby in my arms. I gently grasped her head and held her to me. She was hesitant for a moment but eventually she latched on and fed hungrily. It hurt at first and I let out a little gasp.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah it just hurt at first its fine now; I guess she was just really hungry" He nodded and walked over to finish cleaning up the room. There were a bunch of dishes and clothes everywhere. Watching my daughter feed was such a pretty sight. It was such a bonding moment and a special connection between mother and baby. There were just no words to explain it. After about 20 minutes she pushed away me. I lifted her up patted her little back gently until she gave a little burp.

"Good girl" I cooed and kissed her head

Edward walked back in and smiled.

"How'd it go?" He asked

"Fine but can you take her? I have to use the bathroom"

"Sure just be careful getting up"

I nodded and Edward cradled Abby in his arms and rocked her back and forth. He grabbed my arm as he helped me stand up. I winced at every movement but tried not to show it. But when I started to walk the pain was almost unbearable. I cried out and stopped me by wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Bella walk slowly" he cautioned

He held me all the way until we reached the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I was horrified at my reflection. I had bags under my eyes, and my whole body was swollen including my breasts. I didn't even have the nerve to lift up my shirt and take in the damage. I started to cry but I don't really know why. I wiped my tears and walked back out. I didn't see Edward but I heard him humming. I followed the sound of his voice and saw him and Abby rocking in the chair. I smiled and walked back into our room and lay back down on the bed. I heard Edward come in and kiss me on the head.

"Goodnight Bella I love you and thank you"

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out dreaming of our family.


End file.
